Star Wars: Shinobi
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: Planet Hoshido, home to the Elemental Nations, housed a unique branch of humanity with a power similar, yet different to the Force. The Hoshidans, despite being a part of the Galactic Republic, refused to aid in the Great Clone Wars. There is only one known Hoshidan currently off planet... Naruto Uzumaki, the Galactic Shinobi. This is his story.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Job

**AN: For the longest time, I've been a fan of Star Wars. I grew up playing Jedi, watching the Star Wars movies and animated shows, reading the comics, and now I'm writing a Naruto/Star Wars crossover... enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-Star Wars: Shinobi-**

The Elemental Nations: A vast continent with a rich history _soaked in blood_.

For the longest of time, these lands had been divided by clans clashing with other clans. But as time went on, these clans which were once enemies became allies, eventually forming the Hidden Villages.

But, as is the nature of humanity, blood was spilt and wars were waged - that is, until...

" ***BOOM*!** " The earth shook as a large, unknown force crashed into it coming from the sky, spooking the nearby wildlife and the shinobi fighting near it as well.

As more and more shinobi cast their gazes towards the sky, the sight which they saw was shocking enough to have them drop their guard.

Hands flopped lifelessly to the sides of their bodies, knees buckled and legs shook with a hint of fear...

For the starry night sky was burning.

Flashes of blue and red darted across the sky, explosions off in the distance making it appear as if they were fireworks when they knew they were not.

Off high in the sky, a CR90 corvette - commonly referred to as a Corellian corvette - veered away from oncoming laser fire as it danced with a small number of pirate ships which had ambushed it...

Fortunately, the pirates had underestimated the Corellian corvette, and were quickly losing the fight.

" ***BOOM*!** " the last of the pirate ships exploded, and the battle was won... but it was a pyrrhic victory.

One of the engines in the back left side was on fire, and it was now an inevitability that they would either land on this uncharted planet, or risk suffering the same fate as the pirates they had just ended.

The captain of the ship chose the former option, landing on the unknown planet and practically attracting the attention of every indigenous when they landed.

And thus, on that very day... the Elemental Nations would be changed forever.

 **-Star Wars: Shinobi-**

"Hey! Wake up!" a pissed-off chef and restaurant owner exclaimed, shoving a sleeping human awake.

"Huh? Wha?" the man questioned, a dumbfound expression on his face.

By human (and some alien) standards, he would be considered quite handsome. Standing at 5'10" with lightly tanned skin, spiky sun-kissed blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker-like marks on either side of his cheeks.

Besides his physical features, the blond was wearing black pants, a sleeveless black shirt, finger-less black gloves, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, grey boots, and two belts holstering blaster pistols at his side - one on his left and the other on his right.

To top it all off, he donned a black cloak to conceal all of this. The only reason the chef saw what was underneath was because the blond's elbows rested on the counter, giving him a peak underneath the black fabric.

But he honestly didn't care if the human was packing heat. Nowadays, it was common for citizens of the lower levels of Coruscant to be armed for their own protection.

"You just think you can walk in here, sit right down, and fall asleep without ordering a damn thing?!" the chef questioned, impaling a butcher's knife in the counter mere millimeters from the blond's arm.

To his credit, he didn't even flinch. In fact, he had a bored expression on his face...

"Is that it?" he asked, the chef nodding his head affirmatively. "Alright, some coffee for me then. Black, with two sugars."

"*Sigh* Anything else?" the chef asked.

"You've got insurance on this place, right?" the blond asked, cracking his neck and stretching the kinks out of his body.

"Uhh... no. Why?" the chef questioned nervously.

It was one of the things he was meaning to address, but ever since the 'Great Clone Wars' began, his insurance rate had gone up and last month he couldn't afford to pay it.

" ***Ring*!** " the door chimed as another (hopefully) paying patron entered. Followed by another, and another, until there had been several chimes.

"Too bad..." the blond said, moving both his arms off the counter and underneath his cloak. "I'll try to keep the damage minimal, at least."

"Naruto Uzumaki!" one of the men that came in called out, obviously the ring leader of this posse of thugs. "The famed 'Galactic Shinobi'! You've got quite the bounty on your head!"

"How's that coffee coming?" the blond man - Naruto - asked nonchalantly.

"Hey! Listen to me you fucking son of a bitch!"

...

Naruto suddenly stood up in an almost robotic manner, turning around to face the seven thugs trying to threaten him.

When they saw the blank expression on his lips and his hair overshadowing his eyes, they knew they fucked up.

"You guys must be new to the whole bounty hunting business." Naruto stated, stepping off the barstool he was on and surveying the seven thugs...

All they saw was a pair of crimson red, slitted eyes that bore into their very soul.

"Well let me educate you on a few things when it comes to me." Naruto began, flicking out one of his hands from inside his cloak, causing a gust of wind to shoot out and knock the thugs back a few feet.

"Number one: If you've got the money, then you can hire me." He held both hands out, forming small, blue spheres of spiraling energy on his fingertips - each the size of a golf ball.

They shot out at each of the thugs before they could even reach for their blaster pistols. Four of the thugs had these spiraling shots embedded in their skulls, the remaining three were less fortunate and had those shots burrow into their guts.

"Two: At any point during my services, I can end them."

The three remaining thugs - including the ringleader himself - slowly tried to pull themselves back up on their feet, no doubt through sheer will alone, as Naruto pulled out one of his blaster pistols and shot the two lackeys, effectively ending their lives.

"Three: Don't fuck with my ramen." He placed his boot on the last man's chest, leaned down close, and dug his blaster pistol into the poor man's chest. "And four: Never call my mother a bitch."

" ***P-chew* *p-chew* *p-chew*!** " Naruto fired three shots, ending the man's life in a rather cruel and painful manner.

...

"C-Coffee's ready..." the chef called out.

"Great!" Naruto chirped, holstering his blaster and walking back over to the counter, picking up the spoon that came with the coffee and stirring the bitter, scalding beverage.

"So, uhh... you're wanted?" the chef tried to make small talk.

"It's not what you think. I'm just a mercenary whose pissed off a few people, that's all." Naruto replied, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Define a few people." the chef requested.

"A few people with power, but I've been able to escape them up until now." Naruto stated.

" **Galactic Shinobi! This is the Coruscant Security Force, we know you're in there!** " A voice boomed from outside, lights poking through the windows from what he assumed were CSF police speeders.

How the hell did these fuckers find him?! Unless...

"I'm sorry, I really am." the chef said. "I called them when those thugs entered."

"Ah... It's fine." Naruto sighed, taking another sip from his coffee.

" **We have you surrounded! I would advise you surrender yourself immediately and come with us!** "

Naruto calmly took another sip from his coffee, ignoring the police forces outside out to get him.

" **You have ten seconds to-!** " "Hey will ya shut up already! Let me finish my fucking coffee first!" Naruto yelled back.

" **... And then will you comply with us?** "

"Oh for fuck's sake - _fine_! Sure, whatever!"

Let it be known that Naruto Uzumaki was never a morning person.

He needed his coffee, dammit.

 **-Star Wars: Shinobi-**

"I don't see why this is necessary." Naruto stated, both his arms being dragged along by CSF clones and a pair of handcuffs around his wrists.

Conceding to the police seemed like the best option, as the other option was a firefight which would only end in unnecessary deaths, thus drawing more unwanted attention to him on top of his 'criminal' status.

"Well we had to take the necessary precautions when it comes to you." Naruto heard an all-too-familiar voice call out to him.

"Aden Orrelios... why am I not surprised." Naruto muttered, his eyes following as a Lasat male came into view.

Aden Orrelios stood at 7'1", though that was natural for a Lasat's height. The Lasats were a humanoid sentient species most notable for their impressive height, strength, and agility. He had green eyes and prominent purple stripes, so by Lasat standards he was quite attractive.

Most notably, however, was the white lab coat he wore.

He was a xenobiologist for the Galactic Republic, a _praiseworthy_ xenobiologist for... reasons involving Naruto.

"A pleasure to see you again after all these years, Naruto-kun." Aden replied calmly.

"No. No 'Naruto-kun', that's a Hoshidan thing." Naruto responded.

"Right, sorry." Aden apologized.

"Say, uhh... Doctor Aerenna isn't around... is she?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Oohh Naruto-Naruto-Naruto, how could I _not_ make time for my number one patient?" a softer, feminine voice had the blond freeze up and grow pale.

He began to sweat when a slender pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, engulfing him in a hug.

"Miss me, darling?" she whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder.

Aerenna Seranno - a Mirialan with flawless olive-colored skin - stood at 5'6" with six diamond tattoos below both her vibrant blue eyes. She also had short reddish-brown hair that went down to her neck, and like Aden she too wore a lab jacket.

It was unfortunate that the CSF had taken his cloak from him, as Aerenna was on her tiptoes trying to press her buxom into the part of his back that was not covered in armor.

"Oh I just can't wait until I have you all to myself! I'm gonna run so many bioscans on you~" Aerenna said in almost a seductive voice.

Her uncanny obsession with him was a mixture of lust and scientific inquiry, something that began nearly ten years ago, back when...

Naruto shook his head as dark memories began to resurface in the front of his mind.

"What's wrong, darling?" she asked, noticing the slight anguish appearing on her _darling's_ face.

"Unpleasant memories, some of them about your 'bioscans'."

"Is this about the one time that-"  
"You promised to never speak of that one. Ever... But yes."

"Hands off of him, Aerenna." Aden ordered, the Mirialan complying with a pout on her face.

" _Maybe later~_ " she whispered to Naruto before skipping away, muttering nonsense about tests and theoretical outcomes involving the blond.

"I... apologize for her uncouth behavior." Aden said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm used to it by now, you should know that." Naruto retorted.

"Ah, those were the days." Aden muttered. "Do you still remember, Naruto? When we first arrived on Hoshido? You were such a curious child back then."

"Spare me the sentimental garbage, Aden. What is it you want with me?" Naruto questioned harshly, not very fond of the memories that came along with his home world of Hoshido.

"It's not what I want, Naruto. It's what _they_ want." Aden stated, a mixture of disappointment, sadness and a hint of anger on his face.

"They?" he repeated, curious as to whom Aden was referring to.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're falling behind schedule. We need to get moving." one of his clone escorts stated.

"Right, right... well, it was nice catching up with you, Naruto. Perhaps next time we can meet under better circumstances." Aden said, bowing slightly to the clones before leaving.

"So... where are we going?"

 **-Star Wars: Shinobi-**

Naruto came from the planet Hoshido, a recently discovered planet by the Galactic Republic. And though he was from an admittedly underdeveloped planet - culturally, technologically... they were really far behind compared to other planets - even he knew what the word 'Jedi' meant when it came up in conversation.

From the rumors that he heard from his travels, there were many different views on these so-called Jedi.

To some, they were saviors, guardians of peace, justice, and all that sappy bullshit.

To others, they were savages, an evil which would terrorize your homes and devour your children.

And even with these polar opposite views, there were still some who viewed Jedi as a sort of bogeymen, an galactic myth used to inspire both hope and fear into the populous.

But they were very much real... and now Naruto was standing before one - a Nautolan Jedi.

"He's all yours, sir." one of the CSF clones said, both saluting the Jedi before walking out of the room.

"'The Galactic Shinobi' Naruto Uzumaki. That is who you are... correct?" the Jedi asked him, causing Naruto to sweat a bit.

"U-Uhh... yeah?" Naruto never felt more scared to look like himself.

"Relax, Galactic Shinobi, I mean you no harm. In fact, quite the opposite." the Jedi responded, seeing the distressed look on the blond's face.

"Well that's great and all... but why did you want to see me?" Naruto questioned.

"Is the reason not obvious? Are you not a soldier of fortune?" the Jedi queried.

"That I am, but what would a Jedi want with a mercenary?" Naruto asked.

"Your skills have been praised throughout the galaxy as being remarkably similar to that of the Jedi, by chance were you once one of our younglings?" the Jedi asked.

"No. I'm from Hoshido. I'm certain you know the implications of what that means." Naruto stated.

"Nevertheless, I wish to acquire your services." the Jedi said.

"... A Jedi... hiring a mercenary?" Naruto said in a questioning tone. "Can't you just have those clone troopers or, I don't know, _other Jedi_ help you with your problem?"

"This is a more... _personal_ matter."

"Ugh! How many times do I have to explain this to people? Yes, I do things for money. No, sex is not one of them!"

"... Come again?"

"You... I misread this, didn't I."

"Very much so." the Jedi stated. "Recently, my former apprentice and I - as well as a small contingency of clone troopers - were lured into the lair of General Grievous. I was the sole survivor."

"Well I'm sorry for your loss, I guess." Naruto said, trying to be sympathetic for somebody he knew nothing about. "So you're hiring me for revenge. Is that it?"

"Not for revenge. While I mourn his loss, there is still a unique opportunity which has presented itself." the Jedi responded. "The Separatists and General Grievous are now aware we know the location of Grievous's lair, and I'm suspecting the robot general is now doing his best to relocate his base to an unknown location."

"No, that would take time and resources that would go noticed by your guys, right?" Naruto questioned.

"Correct. Which means we can strike Grievous and ideally defeat him, or at least destroy his base." the Jedi stated.

"I'm sensing there's a 'but' somewhere." Naruto commented, causing the Jedi to nod.

"Our forces are spread thin as it is, the Republic cannot expend any ships or soldiers to take down Grievous's lair." the Jedi said.

"And this is where I would come in." Naruto stated.

"Correct. Your demolition skills have been claimed to match that of an entire platoon's." the Jedi replied. "You will be compensated justly for the mission, I can assure you."

"... Fine. I'll take the mission." Naruto sighed, extending his hand to the Jedi. "The Galactic Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki, at your service. Call me Naruto."

"A pleasure. I am Jedi Master Kit Fisto."

 **-Star Wars: Shinobi-**

What the hell was he thinking?! Taking a job from a Jedi - A JEDI for fuck's sake!

He decided early on when the Great Clone Wars began, he would do his damn best to stay out of the conflict. This wasn't his fight, it was a fight between clones and metal puppets - _droids_.

And now he was about to break his policy of inaction.

It didn't help that the Jedi was following him.

"Where exactly are we going?" Kit asked.

" _I'm_ going to my spaceship. Why are you following me?" Naruto retorted.

"I know the general layout of Grievous's lair, so I will be accompanying you during this mission." Kit stated.

"Where is this 'lair' exactly? You haven't told me." Naruto asked.

"The third moon of Vassek."

"Vassek... Vassek... That's in the Outer Rim Territories, right?"

"Yes. How fast can your ship get us there?"

"See for yourself." Naruto said, motioning to the ship in front of them.

...

"Is that...?"  
"Yep. A _Fury_ -class interceptor."

Formerly the most versatile starship of the Sith Empire, this ship was 100 meters long and 88 meters wide, nearly taking up the entire landing pad it rested on.

Time did have its effect on the marvelous starship, as parts of the ship were rusted or faded, but otherwise it was in very excellent condition. On either of the black wings of the ship were orange spirals, a symbol that Naruto identified as his own.

"How in the name of the Force is that thing even still flying? It has to be more than a thousand years old!" Kit exclaimed.

"Trust me, this thing was in a far worse shape when I first found it. I've restored it to this shape by sheer luck so far." Naruto stated. "It's what most of my payments have gone towards."

"Can it get us to Vassek and back?" Kit questioned.

"Probably?"

"That... doesn't sound very reassuring."

"I know... Well let's get this over with!"

And thus began Naruto's involvement in the Great Clone Wars... an adventure even the great Jedi could not predict.

Force help them all.

Chapter End

* * *

 **POST AN: AAAANNNNDDD DONE! Oh, I almost forgot: Happy Veterans' Day and Happy Pocky Day!**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review! Ja Mata!  
**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Vassek Vengeance

**AN: I should probably say this beforehand, but if this story goes well, I plan on having it go into Star Wars: Rebels.**

 **Also, I've started a gaming channel! I'm gonna try my hand in being a YouTuber, so please like my videos and subscribe to my channel!**

 **The channel is called: Aralacus** **TBP**

 **And Now Onto Reviewing Your Reviews!**

 **EXIA32 - Grievous may or may not be killed. That is all up to me.**

 **bankai777 - That's an inevitability. Really.**

* * *

Chapter Start

 _It was the middle of the night, but that didn't mean he was asleep._

 _No, it was quite the opposite in fact. He was fully awake..._

 _And the reason was descending right in front of his eyes, straight from the night skies._

 _In the seven-year-old eyes of Naruto Uzumaki, it looked like the largest metal carriage he'd ever seen before, with flashing lights and... a fire?_

 _The end of the carriage (Naruto assumed it was the end) was on fire._

 _'Maybe that's why it's falling...' Naruto thought, making his way through the forest towards where he assumed the metal carriage would land._

 _..._

 _"_ _ **Dammit Doctor Orrelios! What are we supposed to do?!**_ _" a younger Aerenna exclaimed, visibly shaken up by the crash landing._

 _"_ _ **Calm down, Aerenna.**_ _" Aden said, pulling out a bioscanner and waving it around to scan the area. "_ _ **We've activated our distress beacon, so the Republic should arrive to help us in a week or so.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Well what are we supposed to do in the mean time?**_ _" Aerenna questioned._

 _"H-Hello?" Aden and Aerenna froze at the childish voice which called out to them, obviously in a different language other than Basic._

 _Curiosity had taken hold over Naruto, compelling him to approach the strange creatures which came out of the metal carriage._

 _"_ _ **Hello there, little child! Ohh, you're just too cute!**_ _" Aerenna gushed over the cute, whiskered blond._

 _"_ _ **Well that's quite peculiar...**_ _" Aden muttered, reading the bioscans of the area._

 _This child possessed a power unlike any other they had encountered before. Not even the Force compared._

 _"_ _ **Aerenna... this child...**_ _"_

* * *

 _"_ _ **-is the future...**_ _"_

"Galactic Shinobi, wake up." Naruto jolted awake, having fallen asleep in the lounge area of the ship.

"Ngh... What is it, Jedi?" Naruto questioned.

"Please, just call me Master Fisto." Kit said. "We've arrived at Vassek."

"Right... give me a sec..."

...

Vassek's third moon was a sizeable natural construct in itself, large enough for a castle to be housed on its surface.

Now by no modern standards was Naruto's ship considered stealthy, at least compared to other ships that have reached his ears. So the closest landing point they could set down at without alerting Grievous immediately was fifty kilometers from the actual castle.

Kit Fisto was less than pleased about the trek.

"Tell me again, Galactic Shinobi... _why_ did we have to land so far away?" Kit questioned, keeping up with an emotionless Naruto.

"It's only fifty kilometers, Master Fisto." Naruto countered. "And call me Naruto. 'Galactic Shinobi' is a mouthful to say."

"Very well, Naruto... why did we have to land so far away?" Kit repeated. "By the time we get there it will be nightfall."

"At the current pace we're going, yeah." Naruto said, crouching down slightly and sending Chakra to his legs.

"Oh? And what is that supposed to mean?" Kit retorted.

"Try to keep up." was Naruto's only warning before he leapt into the air, covering a large distance in mere seconds without making so much a sound as a small gust of wind.

Kit Fisto merely smirked, leaping into the air and following after Naruto.

All the while, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder...

Just what were these Hoshidans capable of?

 **-Star Wars: Shinobi-**

Grievous was an easy cyborg to piss off, a few of the things on that list being: Jedi, incompetent droids, a few clone troopers...

And uninvited guests.

He wasn't sure where, but he was aware that an unknown spaceship had landed on his moon.

When scanned, the ship did not show up as a Republic or Separatist frigate, and since it was the only ship in the area - according to the scan - then it was safe to assume that it did not belong to pirates.

The only option left was that this ship belonged to a bounty hunter.

It was almost enough to make Grievous laugh. No bounty hunter in the galaxy could stand up against him, the idea was unfathomable!

He's killed scores of Jedi! No mere bounty hunter would be able to stand up against him!

Even if they managed to infiltrate his lair, they would have to deal with his newly-added security measures!

More Magna Guards, a platoon of Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids, and three squads of Commando Droids.

Whoever was daring enough to come at this time would certainly be in for a fight...

 **-Star Wars: Shinobi-**

"Naruto... may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"The only sort of contact we've ever had from Hoshido in the Galactic Republic was your elusive representative in the Senate. Naturally, most of the galaxy is quite curious... What is Hoshido like?" Kit's question rang through Naruto's head as he thought of what to say, nearly halting in his tracks until finally a few minutes later he replied...

"Hoshido has... a bloody history." Naruto stated, a frown on his face. "There was one point in time where the land was divided by warring clans, and even once that era ended there were these hidden villages that waged wars with one another."

"Hidden... villages?" Kit questioned.

"They weren't so hidden as you'd think. The only reason they were called that was because the primary military force was comprised of Shinobi." Naruto replied.

"So there are others like you?" Kit asked, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"There is no one like me, Master Fisto." Naruto said cryptically, holding up his hand and whispering 'Rasengan', causing a blue sphere of energy to form in his palm.

"By the Force..." Kit gasped, entranced by the orb which seemed to be spinning clockwise and counterclockwise at the same time.

"Hoshidans have access to an energy we call 'Chakra', which allows us to perform marvelous feats of power." Naruto stated, willing the orb to dissipate before Kit could touch it.

"I have never seen such use of the Force before, your people-" "My people don't use the Force."

...

That very statement was enough to have Jedi Master Kit Fisto halt in his tracks, flabbergasted by the revelation.

"But... what you just did..."

"That is Chakra. Not the Force." Naruto explained.

"Surely you must be joking." Kit reasoned, causing Naruto to shake his head.

"I've seen and heard of what this 'Force' is, and I know that it is not Chakra."

"And how are you so sure?"

"Because I have no midi-chlorians." Naruto stated. "No one on Hoshido has midi-chlorians."

"I... I don't understand. How is that even possible?" Kit questioned.

Midi-chlorians were the microscopic, intelligent lifeforms that lived in every living being in which the Force spoke through. It was impossible for a creature in the galaxy to be without any...

At least, that's what he originally thought.

"Doctor Aden Orrelios theorized that due to the isolation of Hoshido from the rest of the galaxy, midi-chlorians couldn't infect the populous until recent contact." Naruto answered.

"But how does that-" "We've arrived."

Kit finally realized what Naruto had said... they were at Grievous's lair.

Memories of fighting Grievous's roggwart, losing his former apprentice, nearly his own life flashed before his eyes as he stared at the intimidating fortress.

Unconsciously, Kit clenched his fists, something that did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Come on." Naruto said, placing his hand on the Nautolan. "Let the mission begin."

 **-Star Wars: Shinobi-**

" _Comms check. Fisto, do you copy?_ "  
" _I hear you loud and clear, Naruto._ "

" _Right. In order for this plan to work, I'll need a distraction while I'm setting the explosives._ "

" _I believe I can buy you enough time._ "

"Copy that. I'm going radio silent, will contact you once all the explosives are set." Naruto said, pulling out a dozen Explosive Tags... and a headband.

Naruto stared down at the headband, memories of his former life coming to the forefront of his mind...

It had a black cloth and a metal plate with a leaf insignia etched into it, the plate itself worn and weathered.

This was the symbol of the Konohagakure - the Village Hidden in the Leaves... or at least, it was.

Ever since Hoshido became recognized as a part of the Galactic Republic, its people were forced to unite under one banner.

Thus, a new headband insignia had been issued, one with the kanji for 'Shinobi' on it.

Still, Naruto was able to hold onto his old shinobi headband, only donning it when he felt the need to...

He quickly shook himself out of his stupor, and tied the forehead protector around his cranium.

It was time to begin. The Galactic Shinobi was about to strike...

 **-Star Wars: Shinobi-**

Grievous was absolutely vivid! All he saw was red!

Standing before the front gates of his castle was the very Jedi which escaped his grasps nearly a week ago, his green lightsaber drawn and taunts spewing from his mouth.

" **Guards! Greet our guest with the best hospitality we can offer!** " Grievous ordered, sending out a large chunk of his new security detail to 'greet' Jedi Master Kit Fisto.

Though he was seething with rage, that did not stop him from noticing a light pop up on one of his security monitors...

Someone had just entered his base...

He would greet them in person.

 **-Star Wars: Shinobi-**

"Man... this place is really fucked up." Naruto muttered, peaking in on some of the rooms filled with statues of what he assumed was a Kaleesh warrior of some kind.

The Hoshidan part of him was curious about this warrior, but he had to move on, placing Explosive Tags on structural weak points as he went along.

Eventually, he found himself at where Grievous kept his spare body parts.

Mechanized legs, hands, arms, masks - actually, he wouldn't mind having an intimidating mask like that.

"Hmm... not bad." he said, trying on one of Grievous's spare masks.

It was a perfect fit.

" **It was based off my traditional Kaleesh mask.** " a new, robotic voice called out, with a cough at the end.

Naruto suddenly turned around and came face to face with the mechanized monstrosity that was General Grievous - a towering figure which stood at 7'1", though he did slouch a bit. Mechanical arms which were deceptively thin, making it appear as if they were fragile when they were not, six-fingered hands which could split into four arms, legs with four talons that could rip the skin off any creature...

As well as gold, beady eyes which bore into him - eyes that spoke of countless battles and comrades lost...

And Naruto could tell Grievous could see the same in his eyes.

"You must be the infamous General Grievous." Naruto said, taking off the mask and discretely storing it in a seal.

" **That I am, bounty hunter.** " Grievous said, walking closer and closer to Naruto until he was looming over him. " **I believe I know why you are here.** "

"If you're gonna kill me, then just get it over with." Naruto stated, standing in defiance of the droid general.

" **You have the eyes of a warrior. So I shall grant you something I was not given.** " Grievous stated, detaching his left robotic arm into two and pulling out a lightsaber, handing the deactivated beam sword to the blond. " **A proper warrior's death.** "

A proper warrior's death...

Honestly, Naruto was contemplating the idea. Dying on the battlefield for one's beliefs was something Naruto respected, and apparently Grievous did too.

Plus, it gave him a unique opportunity that many Jedi and clones would (and have) died for: a chance to kill General Grievous.

Wordlessly, Naruto took the lightsaber, igniting the beam and listening to the hum of the blade...

"... Can I use a different lightsaber?"

" **What's wrong with this lightsaber?** "

"It's a little... emasculating." Naruto commented, holding up the lightsaber with a deadpan stare.

" **... Is it because the blade is pink?** "

"It's just... _not_ my color, ya know?" he stated, deactivating the lightsaber and handing it back to Grievous. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

" **No, no, I get it.** " Grievous said, motioning for Naruto to follow him. " **Come, perhaps there will be a more suitable weapon in my trophy room.** "

 **-Star Wars: Shinobi-**

" ***Pshew* *Shew* *Pshew*!** " Kit Fisto was deflecting blaster bolts from incoming Super Battle Droids before he ducked underneath a Magna Guard's electrostaff.

" **Surrender now or be destroyed.** " a Super Battle Droid called out, firing at the Jedi Master in the hopes of landing a hit on his body.

"I find that a bit hard to believe when you're shooting at me." Kit retorted, slashing the Super Battle Droid in two before parrying an electrostaff.

They were slowly but surely surrounding him, but Kit Fisto saw this and jumped out of the forming circle, using the Force to push some of the Magna Guards back.

"Naruto better be almost done..." he muttered, deflecting more blaster bolts and making a tactical retreat.

He only hoped things were going better for the blond mercenary...

 **-Star Wars: Shinobi-**

" **What about this one?** "

"Nope. I can still see the slime from its last owner on the hilt."  
" **How about this one?** "

"What color is the beam?"  
" **Green.** "  
"You mean like a 'Green' green, or a yellow-green?"  
" **I think a yellow-green.** "

"Let's put that down as a 'maybe'."

" **Let's make this a bit easier. Do you have any color preference?** "

"Umm... You got anything orange?"

" **They** _ **have**_ **orange?** "

"I guess that's a 'no' then. What's the most yellow lightsaber you have?"  
" **This one.** " " ***Tshww*!** "

...

" **Well?** "  
"I think it might be green."  
" **What do you mean 'green'? It's obviously yellow!** "  
"I don't know, if you stare at it long enough - look, we've wasted enough time as it is, I'll take a blue lightsaber."

" **What kind of blue are you talking?** "  
"The darkest blue you've got?"  
" **Here.** " Grievous said, handing Naruto a plain cylindrical lightsaber hilt.

" ***Tshww*!** " Naruto ignited the blade, revealing a dark blue blade which captivated Naruto's attention.

"I like it. I like it a lot." Naruto stated, doing a few test swings before deactivating the blade.

" **Great! Now we can begin!** " Grievous exclaimed eagerly, grabbing two lightsabers from his side and activating them.

Naruto jumped back, bowed his head slightly, and held his index and middle fingers up in a hand sign.

"Know this, General Grievous. I do not plan to die this day." Naruto said.

" **Qymaen.** " Grievous stated. " **My name is Qymaen jai Sheelal, Supreme Commander of the of Droid Army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.** "

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, former soldier of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai in service of the Hokage." With a smirk on his face, Naruto dashed forward, lightsaber deactivated but still in his hand, as Grievous raised up one of his mechanical hands to slash down at the blond.

" ***Tshww* *Kksssshhhh*!** " Naruto activated the lightsaber just as Grievous slashed downward, blocking the strike but barely maintaining dominance against the cold steel which was the droid general.

He jumped back when Grievous tried to strike with his second lightsaber.

" **Your lightsaber stance is good for your first try, but it's still sloppy.** " Grievous commented, deactivating one of his lightsabers, opting to use only a single weapon.

"I've had training using swords before, but nothing too advanced." Naruto admitted, jumping back in and clashing plasma blades with the cyborg.

" **I can tell you're holding back, Naruto Uzumaki.** " Grievous said.  
"I will stop holding back once you do the same." Naruto countered, causing the cybernetic general to laugh and wheeze a bit.

" **Very well.** " Grievous's arms split into four arms, grabbing the two remaining lightsabers on his side and activating them - two green, one blue, and one pink.

"Rasendangan!" Naruto held out his left hand, forming five small spiralling spheres on his fingertips and firing them at Grievous.

Grievous's torso began to rotate at a fast speed, deflecting the small projectiles into the surrounding areas.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he exclaimed, forming five copies of himself which grabbed five lightsabers and charged Grievous.

"Oraaaaaaaaaahhhh!" the Kage Bunshins exclaimed, striking Grievous from all sides only to be blocked by the cyborg's blades.

The fifth Kage Bunshin tried to strike Grievous while the other four occupied his arms, but was grabbed by the face by the cybernetic general's foot and slammed into the ground, causing him to explode into a puff of smoke.

Seeing the fragility of the Kage Bunshins, Grievous went on the offensive and effortlessly popped the remaining Kage Bunshins.

Naruto winced as the recent memories rushed to him.

He did _not_ want to be struck by one of those lightsabers.

" **Is that the best you've got, Naruto Uzumaki?** " Grievous taunted, sauntering over to the blond with confidence.

"Well, I did say I wasn't going to die today..." Naruto stated, holding up half a tiger hand sign. "Kai."

" ***BOOM*!** " a series of explosions went off in the base, shaking both Naruto and Grievous.

" **What have you done?!** " Grievous demanded.

"Sorry Qymaen, but I'm a shinobi. And a shinobi's work is best done with deception." Naruto said, pulling out a smoke pellet and throwing it on the ground...

By the time the smoke cleared, Naruto had vanished.

" **RrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!** " Grievous yelled in frustration, slamming his fist into the wall.

That damn shinobi! He trusted him!

Naruto Uzumaki would PAY for his betrayal of a warrior's duel!

 **-Star Wars: Shinobi-**

"I cannot thank you enough, Naruto." Kit said, once again aboard Naruto's _Fury_ -class interceptor.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've taken a few souvenirs for myself." Naruto stated, holding up the lightsaber and mask he stole from Grievous.

"About your payment..." Kit trailed off.

"Tell ya what. Have the Republic help me fix up my ship and we'll call it even." Naruto suggested.

"Deal." Kit mentally sighed in relief.

 _Technically_ speaking, he didn't have any Credits to pay Naruto, so this deal worked out better for him.

" _ ***Beedeep* *Beedeep* *Beedeep*!**_ " the Holoterminal began to beep, something which didn't happen too often...

"I'm sorry, but I used your Holoterminal to contact the Council about our assault on Grievous's lair." Kit said, walking over to the console and pressing...

Well, Naruto was still getting used to what buttons belonged to what, so he didn't know which button the Jedi Master pressed.

" _ **Kit! Are you there?**_ " it was a Jedi on the other end, someone who Naruto didn't recognize but clearly Kit did.

"Aayla? Is that you?" Kit called out, though the hologram was a bit choppy from the age of the ship.

" _ **Kit? Why is your signal coming from the Vassek System?**_ "

"Well that's actually quite the story, you see-" " _ **Nevermind. I need your help!**_ " Naruto faltered at being interrupted, a tad bit ticked off from the rudeness...

"What's wrong, Aayla?" Kit questioned.

" _ **I'm fighting a losing battle in the skies of Quell! I need some assistance!**_ "

"Can't another Jedi help ya out?" Naruto asked.

"Are there any other Jedi in the area who can help you?" Kit rephrased.

" _ **Skywalker is on his way, but I'm not sure if he'll make it in time - *BOOM*!**_ "

The already glitchy hologram began to shake, coming from the other end of the call before the call cut out entirely.

"Aayla? Aayla!" Kit called out.

...

"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."

"Why the hell should I?" Naruto questioned.

" _You want to go help the Republic at Quell..._ " Kit waved his hand in front of Naruto, attempting to use a Force mind trick...

"... No, I don't." Naruto said, confused by Kit's strange behavior.

"The Republic will be more than willing to compensate you for your assistance." Kit stated.

"Deal." Naruto replied, knocking on the door to alert the pilots...

"What do ya want?!"  
"Set course for Quell, Pilot Clone!"

"Screw you!"  
"Do it or I'll pop you!"  
"You wouldn't dare, fucker!"

"Oh I would bitch!"  
"... _Fine_! I'll set a course for the fucking Quell system."

"Quell bound we go!"

As this banter was going on, all Kit could wonder is what did he get himself into...

Chapter End

* * *

 **POST AN: AAAAAANNNNNDDDD DONE! I've portrayed Grievous to be less savage because he, in my mind, is a warrior. All warriors have an honor code, and he recognized Naruto as a warrior. Naruto's honor code is no honor at all, seeing as he is a former ninja and all. But deception is their greatest weapon, and now Naruto has one of Grievous's masks and lightsabers (That doesn't mean he knows how to use it).**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys next time! Read and Review! Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


End file.
